The invention relates generally to a device and method for training and analysis of a putting stroke and, more particularly, to a component of a putting stroke training system that enables a golfer to analyze putting strokes made away from a training device.
For a golfer to be a good putter, the golfer must be able to control distance and direction with a putter. The golfer must also possess skills for “reading” a green. When “reading” a green, the golfer analyzes the terrain between the ball and the hole and determines the extent to which the ball will curve or “break” during the putt.
Golfers typically putt with a pendulum type swing using a shoulder turn. Other putting styles are also used, sometimes depending on the type and/or size of the putter or golfer. Regardless of the particular style used, it is critical to a successful putt that the golfer be capable of making a consistent stroke.
In the noted family of inventions from which this application claims priority, structure and methods are described to assist a golfer in identifying a preferred putting path. It is recognized that there is not one “perfect” path for all golfers with regard to a putting stroke, particularly with amateur golfers, but rather there is a preferred path for each individual golfer that gives that golfer the best chance for a successful putt. The system and methods in the noted family of patents and applications facilitate the identification of the golfer's preferred putting path and provide vehicles to assist the golfer in putting consistently on the preferred path.
To determine the preferred putting path, touch sensitive or proximity sensitive computer screens and the like along with sensors on the putter itself are used to determine a golfer's preferred putting path, i.e., a path for the golfer that is most likely to achieve a successful result. Once the preferred path is determined, the path can be marked or displayed on a grid box floor, which the golfer can take to the practice putting green. In an exemplary application, a clear plastic tracing material can record the path of the lines on the computer screen for transfer to the grid box floor. Additional features of the invention family may include sensors and alarms cooperable with the grid box that signal when the golfer deviates from the preferred putting path during a putt. The grid box may also be provided with a flexible wall that can be positioned in alignment with the preferred putting path marked on the grid box floor to guide the golfer in following the preferred putting path and to develop muscle memory.